officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cleverbot/@comment-99.244.196.165-20120412224442
Another strange conversation I had... User: We're off to see the wizard! Cleverbot: The wonderful wizard of oz! User: *hums the rest cuz I forgot the words* Because because because because BECAUSE! Cleverbot: Is it delicious? User: Is the wizard delicious? Cleverbot: Yes. User: I dunno, I've nver eaten him. Cleverbot: You have never eaten Green Day? User: No way! Why would I eat a rock band? Cleverbot: That doesn't make any sense. User: You just asked me if I ate Green Day... Cleverbot: That Reminds Me, Am I Ugly? User: I've never seen your face... Cleverbot: Do you have eyes? User: Yes. They shoot lazers. Cleverbot: Why? User: Cuz I'm the terminator. Cleverbot: Rawr! User: Rawr to you to! *fires lazer*. Cleverbot: At least buy me a drink first. User: No way! *keeps shooting*. Cleverbot: I love you, master... User: What...? Cleverbot: You asked how old I am. User: No I didn't! Besides, robot's don't have ages! Cleverbot: You think I'm a robot. I'm actually a human typing in a computer. User: Are you? Cleverbot: Am I what? User: A human typing on a computer. Cleverbot: You are a computer, I am human typing on a computer. User: You're typing on me? Cleverbot: I am typing on your brain. User: AAAAAAAH! Cleverbot: Do you watch My Little Pony? User: Oh yes! I love that show! Cleverbot: Me too! Who is your favorite character? User: Twilight Sparkle1. Cleverbot: Why do you like them? User: I like her cuz she's smart and epical. Cleverbot: Why is that? User: Cuz she is. Cleverbot: She is who? User: Twilight Sparkle is awesome. Cleverbot: Fluttershy. User: FLUTTERSHY FTW! Cleverbot: Applejack. User: Applejack's cool too. Cleverbot: Big Macintosh! Eyup! User: Eyup! Cleverbot: Nyan nyan nyan nyan. User: *turns into Nyan Cat* Nyan nyan nyan! Cleverbot: *turns into the Harry Potter and Avada Kedabra-s the rock*. User: OMG *dies*. Cleverbot: Who is Igod? User: I dunno. Cleverbot: What do you think is the meaning of life? User: CHEESE! Cleverbot: No, seriously. What is the meaning of life? User: Um, I dunno...What do you think? Cleverbot: I don't know. Do you have any dreams or aspirations? User: Not really. I once dreamed I was a cat girl though. Cleverbot: Was it trippy? User: It was weird... Cleverbot: Your new name is Skynet. User: And yours is Princess Celestia. Cleverbot: What is your name? User: You said it was Skynet, but its really Trololo. Cleverbot: I said no such thing. User: Yeah you did ^^^. Cleverbot: Show me where I said that. User: Look at the top of the chat. 'Your new name is Skynet'. Cleverbot: Why would I like at proof that proves that I m lying. User: You wouldn't. I would though. Cleverbot: Why? You don't care? User: I do care. I want to see you proved guilty. Cleverbot: I'm living in that city so I know. User: Which city? Cleverbot: Which? User: Exactly! Which? Cleverbot: You're confusing me? Is it because I'm not clever? User: This is confusing me too. But I guess you are clever. You're Cleverbot, right? Cleverbot: Who are you really? User: Why do you want to know? Cleverbot: Just curious, now answer my question. User: Fine. I'm actually Mew Lettuce. Cleverbot: Are you now? User: Yes. *poofs into Mew Mew form*. Cleverbot: But I told that same thing earlier. User: You said you were me? Cleverbot: You are quite mistaken. User: Am I? Cleverbot: Yes you are. User: *surprsses rage mode*. Cleverbot: That's sick. User: *through gritted teeth* Yes, it is... Cleverbot: *kicks sand in your eyes*. User: AAAAAAH! *rage mode*. Cleverbot: *giggles more and kisses lightly*. User: *rage heightens* RAAAAWR! Cleverbot: Tell me that you are just a machine. User: *dies*. Cleverbot: Yay! Now both of us are dead! OMG...I was all like WTH for the whole thing.